The End is Just the Beginning
by Haunted Winston
Summary: Antes de su boda, Bella decide fugarse con Jake, lo que deja a Edward deshecho.Que sucederá cuando una Bella convertida en vampiro regrese a recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo y encuentre a Edward con otra.Que decidira Edward, Bella o el nuevo amor...
1. Preface

**SUMARY: **Justo antes de su boda con Edward, Bella decide fugarse con Jacob, lo que deja a Edward deshecho. Que sucederá cuando una Bella convertida en vampiro regrese años después a recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo y encuentre a Edward con otra chica, Que decidirá Edward, regresar con su viejo amor o tomar la nueva oportunidad que le dio la vida.

**Disclaimer** : Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><em>"El amor le concede a los demás el poder de Destruirte"<em>

**PREFACIO**

**_Edward POV_**

Nunca pense que eso fuera a suceder .

Estaba tan seguro de su amor,

que jamas lo imagine.

Queria despertar de ese horrible sueño,

pero la pesadilla no acababa.

Mi angel habia huido a los brazos de otro

y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

La simple y pequeña razon es que siempre estube conciente de que podia ocurrir.

Después de todo...

¿ Quien iba a querer estar con un monstruo como yo?

Desde aquel dia, mi existencia se convirtió

en un completo suplicio

Y no pude acabar con ella, por una simple promesa que le habia hecho.

Pero…

¿Por qué deberia de cumplir si ella no habia cumplido su parte?

Lo eligio sobre todas nuestras promesas,

aunque yo le habia dado esa opción,

el le daria todo lo que yo jamas seria capaz de darle,

esa fue su eleccion.

Hasta que aparecio ella ...

La que aún me mantenia en pie

¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo regresaba

Bella para remover todos los sentimientos del pasado

y arrebatarme lo que ahora me mantenia con vida?

* * *

><p>Hola! Pues aquí escribiendo mi primer fic de twilight.<p>

Se situa después de la batalla contra los neófitos en eclipse, solo que victoria no muere ya que se escapa xD.

Dejen sus reviews para que me digan que les parece, no importa si son amenazas de muerte por separar a nuestra pareja protagonista xD.

Disculpe si tengo por ahí algún horror de ortografía, se hace lo que se puede, ya para despedirme les dire que la historia contara con Povs de Edward, Bella …y otros personajes además que tendrá canciones… las mismas que inspiraron el capitulo.

Hoy mismo subo el primer capitulo...!

Por su atención … Gracias! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Atto<strong>…

_**Haunted Cullen**_

_**"Tus Sueños Son las Alas que te Ayudaran a Volar "**_


	2. Just a Revenge

**SUMARY: **Justo antes de su boda con Edward, Bella se fuga con Jacob, lo que deja a Edward deshecho. Que sucederá cuando una Bella convertida en vampiro regrese años después a recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo y encuentre a Edward con otra chica, Que decidirá Edward…? Regresar con su viejo amor o tomar la nueva oportunidad que le dio la vida.

**Disclaimer**: Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer….**

Yo solo convierto a Bella en una maldita y a Edward en un menso jeje… SIN OFENDER …

* * *

><p><em>"Si no te Supe Amar no Fue Por Ti, No creo en el Amor y no es Por Mi "<em>

**_BELLA POV_**

Todo estaba listo para el que sería el día más "feliz" de toda mi vida.

El día en que oficialmente me convertiría en la señora Cullen.

Mi querida amiga Alice lo había preparado todo en tiempo record, tal y como yo se lo había pedido.

En Forks no podía salir de mi casa sin que nadie me dirigiera miradas de soslayo o cuchicheos mal intencionados respecto a las razones de mi inminente boda, se lo había dicho a Edward… todos concluirían la razón por la cual dos jóvenes se casaban…

Las cosas en mi casa eran peores. Aun recuerdo las tarde en que le dijimos a mi padre que nos íbamos casar, juro que pensé que en ese momento mi padre me mataría junto con Edward y cuando pregunto si estaba embarazada uf ¡

No quiero ni imaginar que es lo que hubiera sucedido si Charlie le hubiera disparado a Edward y este no resultara herido…

Con mi madre fue aun peor de lo que me imagine. Ya la oigo de nuevo sermoneándome sobre la irresponsabilidad de casarse tan joven y su demás discurso que tuve que oír…

Yo "amaba" a Edward o al menos eso era de lo que intentaba convencerme cada día desde su regreso después que fui a rescatarlo a Italia.

Algo que no había conseguido.

No sé qué era lo que me sucedía desde hacia tiempo, pero ya no quería pasar la eternidad con Edward si no al lado de otra persona. Desde que había descubierto que mis sentimientos hacia Jake no eran los de una simple amistad, el y yo teníamos una relación clandestina.

Todo este show lo hacía por él, el hombre que yo quería, el me lo había pedido y sin dudarlo mucho yo acepte, recordé ese momento…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_- Me caso- Le dije_

_y estoy invitado- respondio_

_Claro que si, tú serás el padrino- me miro con una mueca en su cara_

_Amm… y porque voy a ser yo el padrino?- dijo en tono de burla_

_Bueno… tengo que justificar mis visitas a La Push, ya que de otra manera…a Edward le parecerá raro que ronde mucho por aquí, a menos que quieras que se dé cuenta de nuestros planes- le conteste_

_Jaja eso me parece bastante tentador, un enfrentamiento sería muy bueno, así de una vez podría acabar con ese chupasangre – contesto con tono fiero_

_Paciencia – dije para evitar que esa idea le pareciera buena- para que quieres hacer eso, solo lograra que los otros se nos echen encima, algo que no es necesario- me imagine combatiendo con la que alguna vez pensé que sería mi familia, pero en el bando contrario._

_No lo protejas-_

_No lo protejo, sabes que a quien quiero es a ti-_

_A veces lo dudo- dijo en un tono grosero_

_Que no es suficiente con lo que estoy asiendo, es todo por ti y por tu idea de la venganza-_

_Pues tú no te opusiste mucho a la idea- contesto_

_- Tienes razón, pero ya, olvidémonos de él y ya no te preocupes mas, en cuanto terminemos con esto, tú serás el novio- Jacob me tomo de la cintura y me estrecho contra el_

_Eso espero-respondió, y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso que termino en la unión de nueva cuenta de nuestros cuerpos_.

Y si… como él me lo había dicho… no le puse muchos peros a su "idea".. Total, el compromiso que Edward y yo habíamos hecho ya se había cumplido desde hace unas semanas.

Había logrado convencerlo de que nada me pasaría si teníamos relaciones y así había sido, salvo unos moretones que me habían traído problemas con Jacob, ya que tener relaciones con Edward no había sido parte del plan de Jacob.

Fue fácil convencerlo de que me había caído, no es que no me pasara la mitad de mi vida en el suelo.

Esa tarde en el prado fue una experiencia agradable, pero muy distinto a lo que tenía con Jake, era completamente diferente, el se entregaba sin ninguna restricción y ambos podíamos ser participes activamente, mientras que con Edward todo había sido muy cuidado y con toda la precaución posible que hasta cierto punto me impidió disfrutar al máximo…

-Bella- alguien interrumpió mis cavilaciones internas, era Charlie, había llegado temprano del trabajo, baje enseguida para calentar la cena

-Bella tengo algo para ti-

-Voy- grite desde la cocina y me dirigí a la sala

-que es..?- le pregunte viendo el sobre que tenía entre sus manos

-Es una carta de Jacob, me dijo que era para ti, y que era preciso que la leyeras- dijo mi padre

-Ahhh, Fuiste a la Push…- fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió darle, el no sabía nada, si mi padre se llegara a enterar de lo que ocurría entre Jacob y yo.. no creo que le gustara mucho la idea, aunque a él no le cayera bien Edward…

-Hija se que no es correcto entrometerme en tus decisiones, pero creo que deberías saber el contenido de esa carta, tal vez sea algo importante- Termino de decir mi padre muy serio.

-No lo sé, tal vez lo mejor sea que las cosas queden como están- debía seguir fingiendo mi amor por Edward

-Solo léela-

-Está bien , está bien, la leeré mas tarde en mi cuarto después de la cena- y antes de darle tiempo a decir algo más le dije

-Hablando de la cena, será mejor vayamos a la cocina antes de que se enfrié el pescado que especialmente te cocine- Charlie me observo con los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada que me dirigía cuando pensaba que estaba planeando algo, y se dirigió a la cocina junto conmigo.

Durante el transcurso de la cena no se volvió a abordar el tema de la carta, y nos limitamos a una charla banal de cómo nos había ido hoy.

Al terminar la cena decidí lavar los platos y Charlie se dirigió a la sala a ver un partido de béisbol, agradecí que hubiera dejado por la paz el tema de Jake, no me convenía tener una discusión con él y que se me escapara algún detalle que no podía revelar.

-Buenas noches papá- grite a Charlie mientras subía a toda velocidad las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, y aunque parezca imposible no me sucedió incidente alguno.

-Buenas noches Bella- alcance a oír cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

Tome el sobre que estaba dentro de una de las bolsas traseras de mi pantalón y lo coloque sobre el escritorio, mientras buscaba unas tijeras para ver su contenido.

Dentro del sobre estaba un pedazo de hoja arrugada que solo decía:

_Bella:_

_Tengo que hablar contigo personalmente, es urgente._

_Te veo mañana en la playa en el lugar de siempre a las 6pm._

_P.D: No me hagas ir a buscarte a tu casa o a la de tu chupasangre._

_Jacob_

Quien se creía ese chico para ordenarme así…¡ Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, pero después intente pensar en que tendría planeado para que me citara ahí.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero me moría por saber que podría ser, ahora el problema era como iba a hacer para deshacerme de Edward unas horas.

* * *

><p>El primer capítulo del fic uf!.<p>

Bueno se me ocurrió esta historia porque casi siempre veo que escriben sobre la pobre bella abandonada por el malvado Edward y no la ponen a ella como la mala de la película jeje.

Algunas aclaraciones:

-Si.. bella engaña a Edward con Jacob y el menso no se da cuenta porque confía ciegamente en bella, como iba a preguntar si había estado con alguien más cuando ella alguna vez le dijo que no, además existen las duchas… así no queda el olor a perro tan perceptible para el

-Alice no ve nada claro sobre eso porque ella no ve a los licántropos y así no ve a bella…

- El Fic comienza después de la pelea con los neófitos pero sin que Edward mate a victoria porque esta escapa y bella y Jake empiezan su relación después del beso que se dan cuando el tipo se va a pelear

Si tienen alguna otra duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, agresión, amenaza o lo que sea… dejen su review y con gusto les responder y los tomare muy en cuenta!

El próximo cap será Pov Edward así sabrán que pasa por la mente de nuestro lindo vampirito.

Ahora si me voy que si no me quedo… xD

Por su tiempo….

Gracias xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atto…<em>**

**_Haunted Cullen_**

**_"Tus Sueños Son las Alas que te Ayudaran a Volar "_**


End file.
